Ibis Island
Ibis Island is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack#1. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive on Ibis Island inside of a base, where they find Regina fighting a Velociraptor. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the Velociraptor, with Regina thanking them afterwards. Sora asks if she has seen Pete around as he think that he'll be in this causing trouble, in which she declines, saying that she's looking for someone as well. Sora suggested that they team up with Regina and find who they're looking for. Regina agrees and contacts Rick, one of her comrades, to say that they've got help. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Regina find Rick, and the four determine it was the dinosaurs that caused the bloodbath at the base.Rick also claims to see other monsters on the island, in which Donald identifies as Heartless. Although Regina's mission to recover Dr. Kirk still stands, it is now more important to signal for a rescue. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Regina sets out to activate the main antenna to contact their airlift. On their way, they are attacked by another Velociraptor, they manage to wear it down, but can't defeat it and is rescued by Gail, who then leaves to continue searching for Dr. Kirk. After restoring communications, Regina, Sora, Donald and Goofy head back to the control room and Regina and her team receive a signal on their communicators. Believing it might be Cooper or Tom in trouble, Rick wants to investigate. Gail shoots down the idea, wanting to follow up on a CCTV sighting that might have been Kirk. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Regina follow Rick, they come across Tom, badly injured and near death. Rick takes him to the medical room, however a Pteranodon-like Heartless called The Dropper attacks them, and Tom sacrifices himself to kill it, saving Rick. Later, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Regina and the team manage to locate Kirk and apprehend him. As they are preparing to leave via helicopter, the T.Rex returns and destroys the helicopter, forcing them to flee back into the base while Kirk manages to escape. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Regina and Rick flee into the facility and locate keys to a watercraft, but find a vortex in the way of getting to it. Rick speculates this is the space time distortion that brought the dinosaurs back. The five split up to find an alternate route off the island, and Regina, Sora, Donald, and Goofy ends up being held at gunpoint by Dr. Kirk. He is about to kill them when the gun is shot out of his hand by Gail, and they arrest him again. Kirk reveals that the dinosaurs were brought to their time by an experiment he was running using his Third Energy technology. A rift in space was created and a pocket of the island from their time was exchanged with the same from the past, bringing dinosaurs back into their time. Kirk then tells them that if the reactors are set to overload, the energy coming from them and the vortex should cancel each other out if they come into contact. After Regina, Sora, Donald and Goofy gets the stabilizer and initializer and uses them to overload the reactors, the energy shakes the base, causing a vent to fall on Gail allowing Kirk to get free again. The team heads towards the waterway to escape the blast, but Gail says they still need to capture the doctor. He starts to hobble away on his gun to go after Kirk, and orders Sora, Donald, Goofy, Regina and Rick to leave without him if he does not return in thirty minutes. Regina, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Gail locate Kirk in a hangar, preparing a helicopter to escape in (which becomes their only way of escape because the T-Rex destroyed the hovercraft while they chased Kirk). Regina knocks Kirk out, and informs Rick of the situation. The T-Rex chases Rick to Regina's location. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Regina battle with the T-Rex and defeat it .Regina, Gail and Rick board the helicopter, but right before they take off, Regina hands Sora the Dino Destroyer keychain and tells them to get out of here. Sora, Donald and Goofy race back to the Gummi Ship and leave Ibis Island. During their escape, Donald casts Time Bomb from the Gummi Ship onto the dinosaur, killing it. Characters * Regina (Stephanie Morgenstern) * Rick (Richard Yearwood) * Gail (Adrian Truss) * Edward Kirk (Alex Karzis) * Tom ( Bino Tautorrez) * Cooper (Robert Tinkler) Boss Themes * The Dropper - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Therizinosaurus - Desire For All That Is Lost * Screechosaurus (Heartless) - Sinister Shadows * Tyrannosaurus Rex - The Encounter Trivia * In Dino Crisis, Rick was the one who dropped a bomb on the T-rex while escaping. In Kingdom Hearts, Donald casts Time Bomb on the Dinosaur instead. Category:Non-Disney WorldsCategory:WorldsCategory:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion